pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gameplay
Pocket Frogs is a time based frog management game. It encompasses the breeding, collection and trading of 19,504 unique frogs. Overview The goal in Pocket Frogs is to have fun while breeding, collecting and trading frogs. This can be done by earning coins, leveling up, and completing challenges. As of update 1.0.6, you can race and complete puzzles with your frogs as well. New players start the game with a couple of frogs in their habitat and 1000 coins. These frogs can be bred to create new frogs, or taken to the pond to meet other frogs to mate with and increase the gene pool. New frogs can also be purchased from the FrogMart, traded with friends, or found in presents. Each frog has four statistics: Rarity Level, Maturity Meter, Happiness Meter and Value. Growing Up Breeding is achieved by mating two frogs in the breed menu. After breeding, an egg appears in the Nursery where it matures into an adult. In the egg stage the player must wait until the egg hatches before finding out what species has been made though first hints on the resulting species can be gathered from the level of the egg: when breeding two frogs with different levels, the egg will have one of the two levels in question, allowing to determine the species. The exact breed can possibly be determined by the maximum value of the egg, as well as the speed and stamina levels of the egg because every breed has a fixed but non-unique value, speed, and stamina. This egg stage can also be accelerated to an adult frog with the use of potions. Once the egg has hatched, the player can wait until the frog matures into an adult for breeding, use a potion to instantly finish the process, or feed it flies in the pond mini game to accelerate aging. The Pond The pond involves hopping from one lily-pad to another, while trying to eat flies in mid-air. Eating enough flies will tame the frog, allowing it to be bred, catalogued, traded, and raced (frogs can only be bred if mature, likewise for 'games'). If the frog is not yet mature, taking it to the pond will shorten its maturation time by 1-4 minutes per fly eaten, depending on its size. The pond is also where you will discover rare breeds unavailable in the FrogMart and where you might find presents containing special or decorative items. Most decorative items for the frog habitats can also be bought from the Supply Shop, However, some are only available as Presents. Racing Frogs Frogs can be raced against a few other computer frogs for a chance to win money and frogs. Each frog's speed and stamina stats help determine whether the frog will win successfully against his competing frogs. Racing is a spectator sport. Your frog is pitted against game generated frogs of approximately the same level; you sit back and watch the race happen. The only interaction you have is the option to use a potion to increase your frog's happiness, which increases the frog's performance .Dragonflies also zoom across the course and provide random assistance. Placing in first allows the player to choose a frog as a reward, or to accept a coin payoff. Second and third pay off coin, and fourth and fifth places do not receive any prizes. Weekly Sets Weekly Sets, introduced in version 1.0.7, rewards players with stamps and potions for collecting a defined set of frogs. A new set is released every week on Wednesday night (Thursday morning) at midnight, U.S. Eastern time. Unlike with completing Awards, completing a Weekly Set does not require all frogs to be in the same habitat. Also, the frogs will not be taken away when the Weekly Set is completed, unlike Frog Requests. Frog Requests Filling requests is another way to earn stamps, potions, and additional coins. There is an in game notification when a new request is available, and this request can be reviewed at any time via the menu. Requests can be declined or filled when the mature frog requested is available in a habitat. The requested frog is then removed from the habitat. Connecting to other Players To appeal to competitive gamers, Pocket frogs uses the Plus+ social network for leaderboards and awards, however, it does not require an internet connection to play or complete the game. The game also features "In App Purchases" (IAPs), accessed through the Pro Shop menu, where in game items such as potions and stamps can be bought to speed up gameplay. No purchase is necessary to play, enjoy or finish the game. The android version of the game does require a data connection to play the game. Category:Veru Category:Racing Category:Gameplay